


48 часов любви

by herat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>48 часов любви. 12 влюбленных. 6 разбитых сердец. 1 смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 часов любви

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю перетаскивать на недоступные Роскомнадзору ресурсы свою писанину.  
> За чудесные коллажи огромное спасибо cato и Kristabella.

В полшестого утра телефон на прикроватной тумбочке уже заливается соловьем. Бодро. Звонко. Словно издеваясь. Самый страшный звук двадцать первого века. Для Джареда эта трель означает начало новой жизни и конец прежней, счастливой и спокойной, прошедшей под боком у Дженсена. В его доме, в его постели, в его сердце… Там, где юноше хотелось бы остаться навсегда. Эту последнюю ночь он малодушно выпросил у любовника, зная, что другой у них уже не будет. Джаред сам отрезал пути к отступлению: перевез все свои вещи вплоть до последней рубашки на новую квартиру, обустроился в безликом кабинете со стеклянными стенами в одной из высоток отца. Он даже завел этот ёбаный будильник!.. Хотя было бы забавно проспать собственную свадьбу.  
Гипертрофированное чувство ответственности. Так это назвал отец. При этом сукин сын пил дорогой коньяк и победно смеялся. Джеральд Падалеки искал слабое место единственного сына целых три года, с тех самых пор как на горизонте появился Дженсен Эклз. Он заявил, что не желает потворствовать разврату, и Джаред послушно съехал из загородного особняка с конюшнями и теннисным кортом в тесную квартирку любовника. Он аннулировал кредитки, и парень устроился официантом в ближайшее кафе. Он приостановил оплату обучения, и тот легко распрощался с детской мечтой стать врачом. Все прежние стремления ему теперь заменял один-единственный человек.  
Другое дело Меган. Тепличный цветок. Запуганная девочка, отобравшая жизнь матери своим первым вдохом и с детства прятавшаяся от отцовской ненависти за широкой спиной старшего брата. Она рисовала так, что у Джареда на глаза наворачивались слезы, но без денег отца это мало что значило. Ни один университет не даст стипендию наследнице нефтяного магната, который может купить себе собственную страну и дать дочери вместо раскраски новую валюту. Джеральд готов был оплатить эту маленькую блажь, готов был выкупить с потрохами всю школу искусств, в которую так мечтала попасть Меган, и даже отозвать «ее» заявление о поступлении в Гарвард. Разумеется, сыну придется заплатить за это свою цену, но он с детства привык защищать младшую сестру.  
Именно поэтому Джаред заставляет себя выбраться из постели. Именно поэтому вместо излюбленной ванной на двоих забирается в душевую кабину под обжигающе горячую воду, соскребая чужой мочалкой родной запах. Именно поэтому наспех одевается, пропуская пуговицы на рубашке, и на цыпочках крадется к входной двери. Не из страха. Просто потому, что знает: один взгляд, одна сонная улыбка - и он никуда не уйдет.  
Парень замирает на пороге. Последний шаг всегда самый трудный. А память, как назло, воскрешает моменты абсолютного счастья, когда моря казались по колено и горы рассыпались в прах под натиском их любви.  
\- Просто уходи, - шепчет Дженсен, так и не открывая глаз.  
Он устал. Он сорвал голос, умоляя любовника передумать, доказывая, что Джеральд не удовлетворится одной лишь этой победой, но все его доводы разбивались о стену слепой жертвенной любви к сестре.  
\- Ты ведь уже все для себя решил, Джей, так что просто уходи. Женись, ублажай своего папочку дальше и постарайся быть счастливым. Если сможешь.  
Он не сможет. Но Джаред все равно уходит, аккуратно закрывая дверь за прежней жизнью и оставляя ключи на тумбочке у порога.

 

 

У Майка есть список. Лист формата А4, исписанный убористым почерком с мудреными пометками на полях. Он вообще очень скрупулезный парень, что странным образом сочетается с его бьющей через край безвекторной энергией. Подготовка к годовщине свадьбы – серьезное дело, а уж скрыть «серьезное дело» от Дэнни – это вообще из области фантастики. Честное слово, иногда Майку кажется, что ее, как кошку, ведет какое-то врожденное шестое чувство.  
Так что все его записи закодированы. Пять лет вместе – важная веха, и ему хочется отметить эту дату с размахом. Роскошный букет лилий благоухает в гостиной, разнося по всему этажу сладковатый аромат, два билета на Гоа уже отплачены, из ювелирного салона только что привезли колье, которое так нравится жене, а в их любимом ресторане забронирован лучший столик. И, разумеется, настоящее торжество начнется только после полуночи, когда супруги переступят порог своей спальни, где пол и кровать устланы лепестками роз, словно шелковым покрывалом.  
Дэннил совсем не попадает в образ идеальной девушки, созданный когда-то тринадцатилетним мальчишкой в своем воображении. Она сквернословит так, что сапожники и матросы коллективно курят в сторонке целыми блоками, старательно записывая каждое ругательство, слетающее с ярко-накрашенных губ. Она ловкая адвокатесса, Дьявол в юбке с симпатичными рожками и дико сексуальным хвостом. Цепкая, словно питбуль, и в зале суда запросто оторвет яйца любому противнику. Она безудержна в сексе и в любимый секс-шоп заглядывает едва ли не чаще, чем в бутик Valentino. Она смолит, как паровоз и пьет кофе литрами, она допоздна торчит на работе и иногда проводит ночи за бумагами дома. Она не помнит имен и половины его родственников. Она не хочет детей… И все же именно она делает его счастливым.  
Но человек предполагает, а располагает, как известно, Бог… Или Дьявол, это уж у кого как. Едва переступив порог спальни, Майк понимает, что сегодня Дэнни вырвалась с работы пораньше и уже побывала дома. В ковре из роз протоптала дорожка, из шкафа исчезли все ее вещи, а на постели, укутанный покрывалом нежных лепестков, лежит конверт с его именем, наспех нацарапанным на жесткой бумаге.  
«Я ухожу», - броское начало для прощального письма. Майк и не ждал от жены ничего другого: вне спальни Дэнни всегда предпочитала опускать прелюдию. «Наши чувства уже давно не те, что прежде, и я встретила одного человека… Прости, что выбрала такой неподходящий день для своего признания. Просто я больше ни минуты не смогу притворяться, будто все еще люблю тебя».  
Наверно, он должен чувствовать злость. Обиду или ярость, хотя бы элементарную брезгливость при мысли о другом мужчине, касавшемся _его_ женщины. Наверно, он должен плеваться проклятьями и поносить жену последними словами. Вместо этого Майк не чувствует ничего. Словно эти жалкие три строчки вырвали шмат из его сердца, оставив после себя огромное зияющее ничто. Пустоту. И почему-то нестерпимо хочется залить ее шампанским, охлаждающимся в ведерке со льдом. Но едва Майк успевает откупорить бутылку, раздается звонок в дверь.  
Первая шальная мысль: «Дэнни!». Он готов простить ей измену, готов наплевать на собственную гордость и снова впустить в свою спальню, ведь только с ней он чувствует себя по-настоящему живым. Но вместо сбежавшей жены на пороге стоит коренастый мужчина в форме патрульного.  
\- Майкл Розембаум?  
\- Да, это я, а в чем дело?  
\- Сержант Беннет. Мне очень жаль, но час назад машина вашей жены сорвалась с моста.  
Кажется, полицейский ждет от него какой-то реакции. Напрасно. Что должен чувствовать Майк, узнав о смерти женщины, которая его предала? Которая разбилась о камни, спеша к другому? Которая еще сегодня утром поцеловала его на прощание и так убедительно прошептала: «Люблю тебя» в раскрытые губы? Которая влетела в кабинет три месяца назад посреди совещания в клоунском колпаке, распевая «Happy birthday to you», потому что он отключил телефон? Которая плакала, говоря «Да»?  
\- Вы указаны ближайшим родственником, так что, боюсь, вам придется проехать в участок, чтобы опознать тело.  
Что чувствует Майк сейчас? Вряд ли хоть в одном языке найдутся слова, способные это описать.

 

На часах пять утра, и небольшая студия в центре Манхеттена тонет в шуме морского прибоя. Более чем странный сигнал для будильника, но только он способен поднять молодую актрису, при этом милосердно оставив ее жениха в царстве Морфея. Рабочий день в киноиндустрии начинается слишком рано, а заканчивается… Черт, а кто вообще сказал, что он заканчивается? Так что Кэти старается не шуметь, осторожно выскальзывая из постели, и наглухо закрывает за собой дверь в ванную комнату, прежде чем включить воду. Прохладный душ устраивает организму приличную встряску, прогоняя остатки сна. Девушка быстро натягивает одежду на мокрое тело и, перехватив волосы простой резинкой, торопится к выходу. Все равно через полчаса визажисты и гримеры превратят ее в настоящую богиню. За то им и платят. Но уже на пороге она передумывает, красит губы и крадется в спальню, чтобы поцеловать Тома на прощание. Его маленький безобидный фетиш - видеть в зеркале по утрам кроваво-алые следы на своей щеке. «Отпечатки твоей любви». План Кэти на сегодня до смешного прост: отыграть свои сцены максимум со второго дубля, ограничиться четырьмя чашками кофе до полудня, и не думать о Джеффри Моргане.  
О том, что в амбициозный блокбастер со звездами первой величины, который заранее окрестили главной сенсацией лета, начинающая актриса попала именно по протекции Моргана, девушка узнала лишь через месяц после начала съемок, подслушав разговор двух ассистентов.  
\- Ух ты, а она, оказывается, еще и играть умеет!, - присвистнул тогда один из мужчин. - Мне всегда казалось, что Джеффри их выбирает исключительно по размеру груди.  
Романы на съемочной площадке – это практически часть рабочей рутины. Кэти уже приписали интрижку со вторым ведущим актером, звездой боевиков Кристианом Кейном, но тот флиртует лишь для проформы. Его скандальные фотографии в окружении захмелевших топ-моделей не сходят со страниц таблоидов, ему вроде как по образу положено волочиться за всем, что шевелится. С Морганом совсем другая история, этот-то как раз не притворяется. Его особое отношение невозможно не заметить, он краснеет, бледнеет, немеет и чуть ли не падает в обморок перед молоденькой старлеткой. «Влюбился, как мальчишка», - шепчутся гримеры, и Кэти как никогда близка к убийству, слушая их пропитанные завистью речи.  
Джеффри Морган олицетворяет собой все, что ей так ненавистно в киноиндустрии. Для начала он женился на связях. Когда-то об этом судачил весь Голливуд: наглый зеленый мальчишка сцапал хищницу первой величины. Счастливая семейная жизнь длилась ровно до тех пор, пока его не перестали называть «Мистер Феррис». Как только гонорары перевалили за отметку десять миллионов, Джеффри без сожаления избавился от влюбленного балласта и пустился во все тяжкие. На страницах таблоидов еще не успевала высохнуть краска, а сплетни о его личной жизни уже устаревали, и каждая съемочная площадка превращалась в полигон для очередного громкого романа. Любой намек на близкие отношения с этим мужчиной разгонит ее карьеру лучше Оскара в кармане.  
Но для Кэти карьера никогда не значила так много, как должна бы. Она какая-то неправильная старлетка, и если однажды ей придется выбирать между Томом и лицедейством… В общем, здесь все просто. Приоритет актрисы – не гонорары с заоблачным количеством нулей и не мировая слава, а мужчина, вставший на одно колено и попросивший ее руки.  
В последнее время Кэти быстро устает, и сегодня она умудряется втиснуть в короткий обеденный перерыв визит к врачу. Такое уже случалось раньше во время съемок, девушка пропивала курс витаминов, и все возвращалось в норму. Но сегодня вместо того, чтобы выписать обычный рецепт, доктор Гембл с улыбкой сообщает:  
\- Поздравляю, мисс Кессиди, вы беременны.  
Она забывает выдохнуть. Ладони сами тянутся к животу, и девушка изо всех сил прислушивается к собственному телу, мечтая почувствовать эту горошинку, новую жизнь внутри себя. Ребенок. Самое лучшее, что может быть на свете: она и Том.  
И к облегчению доктора Гембл, уже успевшей разочароваться в материнских инстинктах молодых амбициозных старлеток, ее пациентка заливается счастливым смехом.  
Так все-таки карьера или личная жизнь? К черту! Голливуд никогда не смог бы подарить ей этого мгновения!

 

 

В жизни Йена было не так уж много моментов истины, но он почему-то уверен, что это – один из них. Мистер Тал легко подмахнул чек на сто тысяч. Огромная сумма, и парень соврал бы, сказав, что в мыслях уже не начал ее тратить.  
\- Если ты, действительно, любишь мою дочь, то не позволишь ей променять блестящее будущее на это, - холодный презрительный взгляд проходится по комнате, отмечая каждую трещинку, каждый отвалившийся кусок штукатурки. - Если же для тебя дело только в деньгах, тогда все еще проще.  
Алона. Его хрупкая белокурая принцесса. Оценена и выставлена на торги, начальная цена – сто штук. Неплохо. У Дженсена, соседа справа, с которым они иногда выпивают после работы, пару лет назад случилась похожая история: влюбился в сыночка нефтяного магната. Папочка тут же соскочил со своей скважины и прибежал на его порог, размахивая чековой книжкой. Эклз послал его стыдно сказать куда, а Йен тогда еще подумал, как бы он поступил в подобной ситуации? Вот, кажется, сейчас и узнаем. Только не все так просто.  
Вопрос никогда не был в том, любит ли он Алону. Любит. С того самого момента, как впервые увидел ее в зеркале заднего вида, такую хрупкую, робкую, искренне улыбавшуюся новому шоферу. Вопрос в том, кого он любит сильнее: ее или все-таки деньги? И парень честно не задумывался над ответом до сего дня.  
Обычно Сомерхолдер старался избегать любых проблем, а особенно богатых красоток, чьи отцы могли их обеспечить, не моргнув и глазом. Но если бы ему удалось устоять перед этой солнечной улыбкой… Скажем так, тогда Йен мог бы смело стучаться в двери ближайшей церкви и давать обет безбрачия. Демон плоти был бы укрощен раз и навсегда.  
Разумеется, с самого начала было ясно, что у них не получится короткой интрижки. Алона была чиста и невинна, как ребенок – о да, и в том плане, о котором вы подумали, тоже - с ней могло быть либо все, либо ничего. И он не выбирал все, честно, оно как-то само получилось. Пара свиданий, робкие ласки на заднем сидении машины, от которых он заводился сильнее, чем от самых изощренных и умелых прикосновений, знакомство с котом, перманентно ненавидевшем всех его девиц, но на сей раз почему-то сделавшим исключение. И к тому времени, как они, наконец, добрались до постели, Йен, кажется, боялся сильнее невинной девушки, дрожавшей под ним от смущения. Он скорее оторвал бы себе руку, чем причинил ей боль.  
С другой стороны была чертова прорва денег, и Соммерхолдер давно знал, как ими распорядиться. Он неглупый парень, и если бы Судьба с самого детства не лишала его любого мало-мальски стоящего шанса, он мог бы уже многого добиться. Так все же, любовь или деньги? Деньги или любовь?  
\- Итак, мы договорились? – прекрасно видя сомнения, играющие во взгляде своего бывшего шофера, подгоняет мистер Тал. – Брось, парень, ей девятнадцать лет, ты, правда, думаешь, что это навсегда?  
Наверно, в конечном счете, эта фраза все и решает. Йен ухмыляется и прихватывает пальцами край чека. Но «заботливый отец» не спешит отпускать свою козырную карту.  
\- И ты исчезнешь из нашей жизни, верно?  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Тал, - самым искренним тоном заверяет Соммерхолдер, - как только я получу деньги, вы меня больше не увидите.

 

 

Если разобраться, во всем виноваты трюфели. Чертовы грибы, Лорен всегда их терпеть не могла! Разумеется, главное – это то, что нравится клиентам, а клиенты готовы лично ползать по лесам по уши в дерь… грязи, собирая эти гребаные «белые бриллианты»! Так что Лорен приходится готовить трюфели. Она повар от Бога, училась у самых известных кулинаров Парижа, набиралась опыта в лучших ресторанах Италии! Если однажды холодильник опустеет, она сможет приготовить чистую амброзию из трех корочек хлеба и листа салата, уложившись в десять минут. Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что посреди вечера один из официантов появляется на кухне и просит ее выйти в зал. Лорен только гадает, какое блюдо произвело такой фурор: жареный каплун с трюфелями, красным вином и ромом или каннелони по-римски?  
\- Там кое-кто просто влюбился в твой каплун с трюфелями и хочет лично преподнести комплименты повару.  
Значит, все-таки чертовы грибы.  
\- Вот мне больше заняться нечем!  
\- Брось, не упрямься! Это всего пять минут, и ты знаешь, как Марк относится к подобным вещам.  
О да, их управляющий буквально помешан на рекламе любого рода! Будь его воля, он бы и в нерабочее время заставил весь персонал дефилировать по улице в нижнем белье с эмблемой ресторана.  
\- Черт с тобой, пошли.  
Вот так, помянув на прощание Нечистого и бросив фартук на стул, девушка нетерпеливо шагает в пропасть. Потому что там, за дверью, ведущей в зал, ее ждет манящая бездна глубоких карих глаз.  
За плечами у Лорен два серьезных романа, и оба, так сказать, «не отходя от рабочего места». Первый – с бесшабашной француженкой Анной, для которой их отношения были всего лишь новой темой для сплетен с подружками, и весь персонал полтора года шептался по углам об ее сексуальных пристрастиях. Второй – с роскошной итальянкой Филиппой, владелицей ресторана в Неаполе, которая использовала секс, как бонус, вместо премии к зарплате. Ну, и еще для того, чтобы привязать к себе талантливого шеф-повара. В общем, Лорен прекрасно знает свои недостатки. Она слишком быстро привязывается к людям. Бросается в омут чувств с головой, предпочитая попросту не замечать, что ее используют, и, в конечном счете, предсказуемо остается одна с разбитым сердцем и универсальным лекарством от душевной тоски: литровой банкой ванильного мороженного.  
Но эта хрупкая брюнетка так попадает во все ее вкусы, что даже страшно!  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Женевьев, - запальчиво тараторит девушка, вскакивая с места, и от низких, чуть хрипловатых ноток в ее голосе по позвоночнику Лорен бегут мурашки. Очередное точное попадание. – Я просто хотела сказать, что вы гениальный повар. Не знаю, как я раньше умудрялась обходить это место стороной, но, поверьте, теперь у вас стало одним завсегдатаем больше.  
\- Спасибо, очень лестно это слышать.  
Она вкладывает ладонь в протянутую руку и тут же чувствует удар тока. Мгновенная химия. Искры в двести двадцать вольт оседают на венах, превращая кровь в раскаленную лаву. Между ними чистый секс, и это просто невозможно игнорировать. Лорен старается не задумываться над тем, что делает, когда выхватывает у официанта блокнот с ручкой и наспех записывает свой номер. Если она задумается хоть на минуту, то добровольно отправится в дурку: флирт с клиентами – самый верный путь к профессиональному забвению.  
\- Женевьев!  
Девушка оборачивается у самого выхода. Наверно, это какой-то знак, но Коэн все равно упрямо протягивает ей вырванный листок бумаги, который та по инерции тут же сжимает в ладони.  
\- Возможно, это покажется вам неуместным и даже оскорбительным, так что заранее прошу прощения. Но на всякий случай здесь мой сотовый. Я могла бы приготовить вам что-нибудь еще в более… интимной обстановке.  
И не дожидаясь ответа, она сбегает – именно сбегает – на кухню, потому что до смерти боится ошибиться. Этот знаменитый гей-радар, которым так хвалятся все до единого представители секс-меньшинств, у нее атрофирован с рождения.  
Но, как выясняется, ее гей-радар еще рано сдавать в металлолом. Черноокая брюнетка с хрипотцой в голосе звонит на следующее же утро и предлагает прогуляться по Центральному парку. Когда Лорен нажимает кнопку «Отбой», в ее воображении уже возведены ослепительно красивые воздушные замки. В конце концов, она женщина и попросту не умеет строить отношения иначе.  
Женевьев приятно пунктуальна, в назначенное время она уже стоит на месте, разглядывая прохожих через объектив дорогого Nikonа. Кто бы мог подумать: фотограф! Едва заметив Лорен, девушка тут же щелкает затвором, даря своей новой знакомой бессмертие.  
\- Привет!  
Она фотографирует без передышки, попутно болтая о премудростях своей профессии и выпытывая у Коэн рецепты ее фирменных блюд. Которые та, конечно, не раскрывает, может, она и доверчива, но далеко не дура. Они обедают в уютном кафе под открытым небом, подкармливая голубей якобы французской булкой, делятся друг с другом забавными студенческими историями и бросают монеты уличным мимам. Солнце неумолимо клонится к закату. Если честно, Лорен совсем не уверена, что это: настоящее свидание или всего-навсего встреча двух подруг, но вместо прощания брюнетка вдруг робко целует ее, осторожно обводя кончиком языка абрис губ, и все встает на свои места.  
В постели Женевьев совершенно неопытна, но она ооочень старается, и это больше всего похоже на изысканную пытку. Слишком медленно, слишком остро, слишком безыскусно, а потому слишком прекрасно. Губы поочередно ласкают затвердевшие бугорки сосков, шелковистые локоны приятно щекочут плечи, а ладони скользят по бедрам, оглаживая нежную кожу и пробираясь к той самой сладкой чувствительной точке. И когда Лорен накрывает с головой лавиной наслаждения, она совсем не уверена, что эта волна занялась именно в центре ее женского естества, а не в дрогнувшем сердце.  
Но сказки обычно заканчиваются к двенадцати часам. Максимум к семи утра. Коэн будит лучшая сигнализация в мире – скрип половиц. Ей даже не надо открывать глаза, чтобы догадаться о том, что сейчас происходит.  
\- Это та часть, где ты выскальзываешь из постели и исчезаешь в лучах восходящего солнца, оставив мне на прощание символическую записку?  
Женевьев замирает посреди комнаты, боясь пошевелиться, боясь даже вдохнуть слишком громко. Кажется, она нечасто оказывается в таких ситуациях. Что ж, хоть это радует.  
\- Лорен, я…  
\- Что? – и ей, действительно, интересно. Что она делает не так, почему всегда выбирает неправильных женщин?  
\- Я… понимаешь, так случилось… я сегодня выхожу замуж.  
И Лорен начинает смеяться. Громко, искренне, с пробивающимися нотками истерики. Ничего не может с собой поделать: такого с ней еще не приключалось. Стать последней самой дикой выходкой невесты. Кстати, замуж – это ведь за мужчину, верно? Интересно, а что случилось с верностью? Или она – последняя из вымирающего вида, жаждущего любви вместо секса?  
\- Прости, я не хотела… то есть, хотела, но не планировала!.. Так получилось…  
А вот эту часть как раз можно смело опустить. В свое время Лорен наслушалась достаточно оправданий.  
\- Закрой за собой, пожалуйста, дверь.  
Пару минут Женевьев в нерешительности переминается с ноги на ногу. Закусывает губы, заламывает пальцы. Ей явно хочется что-то сказать, объясниться. Но, в конце концов, она всего лишь шепчет последнее: «Прости меня», и выскальзывает за порог. И только оставшись наедине с собственной глупостью, Лорен позволяет всхлипам разорвать тишину в клочья.  
Чертовы грибы!

 

 

\- Вы уверены?  
Глупый вопрос. Конечно, он уверен. Больше того, она и сама уже давно уверена, только вот надежда – упорная же сука! - и правда цепляется за жизнь до последнего вдоха.  
\- Миссис Розенбаум… Дэннил, - на тон теплее поправляется доктор Уэллинг, - вы не хуже меня знаете, что здесь нет какого-то простого медицинского теста. Все очень субъективно.  
\- Но? - всегда есть какое-то фатальное «но». Закон подлости срабатывает безотказно.  
\- Но вы сами сказали, что у вас на лицо все симптомы уже несколько месяцев. Плюс фактор наследственности. Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы не пришли ко мне раньше.  
Потому что это страшно. Страшно умирать. Сколько бы книг она не прочитала, сколько бы часов не провела у постели своей матери, наблюдая, как болезнь выжигает ее изнутри до пепла, это у него на стене висит диплом и это от его слов зависит ее жизнь.  
\- Итак, ваш диагноз, доктор?  
\- Мой диагноз – параноидальная шизофрения в начальной стадии. Мне очень жаль.  
Взгляд тут же заволакивает туманом, и слеза обжигает щеку. Ну вот и все, она ждала этих слов двадцать два года.  
\- Очень важно, чтобы вы понимали: шизофрения – это не смертный приговор…  
\- Да неужели! - он что, издевается?!  
\- Дэннил, вы зациклились на случае вашей матери, но на самом деле это скорее исключение из правил. Принудительная госпитализация – редкое явление, при надлежащем лечении у семидесяти процентов больных наблюдается ремиссия…  
\- Но ведь остаются еще тридцать.  
\- Совсем необязательно, что вы попадете в их число.  
\- Ну да, я могу пригоршнями глотать клозапин с рисперидоном и надеяться, что Майк догадается спрятать все режущие предметы под замок.  
Если честно, дальше она уже не слушает, хотя доктор Уэллинг что-то пламенно вещает еще добрых пятнадцать минут, прежде чем отпустить ее, назначив первый прием на завтрашний вечер. Дэннил быстро поднимается с места, прощается и твердой походкой идет к своей машине. Она проезжает, наверно, полторы мили, добравшись до пустынного участка шоссе, прежде чем свернуть на обочину и завопить во все горло, молотя кулаками по клаксону.  
Не так давно Дэннил прочла роман о женщине, которая вместо наличных или машины унаследовала от матери предрасположенность к раку груди. Книга начиналась словами главной героини:  
«Когда моей маме исполнилось тридцать три, раковая опухоль как раз превратила ее тело в горстку пепла. И всю сознательную жизнь я прожила в страхе, что закончу свои дни точно также: в безликой больничной палате, до несущих стен пропахшей тошнотворным запахом лекарств, с обколотыми венами и аккуратным шрамом вместо груди. Мне не пришло в голову завести семью или хотя бы кошку, найти достойного мужчину или хороших друзей. Было как-то глупо строить планы. Каждую минуту каждого дня я провела в ожидании того, что беспощадный невидимый враг обрушит на меня всю свою мощь. И вот мне тридцать три, и я умираю от рака».  
Если опустить все мелодраматические детали, довольно мудро. Ни друзей, ни семьи, ни карьеры. Не о чем сожалеть и некому горевать. В отличие от героини того романа Дэннил облажалась лишь в одном: впустила Майка в свое сердце.  
Однажды ночью, когда маленькой Дэнни было всего десять, папа вытащил ее из постели и вынес из горящего дома. Маме захотелось узнать, как быстро разгорится пламя. Именно тогда они впервые услышали это страшное слово: параноидальная шизофрения. Много сложных медицинских терминов и горы лекарств с непроизносимыми названиями, которые унесут тебя, куда пожелаешь: хоть в Изумрудный город, хоть в Зазеркалье. Приговор, что бы там не обещал доктор Уэллинг. Ведь для него это только работа, стопка папок с историями болезни и дозировками нейролептиков, а для Дэннил долгие годы именно это и было жизнью. На ее глазах день за днем мама лишалась рассудка. Улыбаясь, беседовала с голосами в своей голове и танцевала с воображаемыми кавалерами, живя от таблетки до таблетки. Смело шагала на карниз, веря, что умеет летать, а однажды ворвалась в супружескую спальню с кухонным ножом, потому что голоса нашептали ей об измене. Она жила, как на вулкане… Вернее, она сама и была вулканом: неделями воспринимала окружающий мир абсолютно адекватно, по утрам готовила блинчики и высаживала в саду георгины, перед сном целовала дочь, поглаживая ее по волосам и даря надежду, а потом вдруг на ровном месте снова сходила с ума. И мысль о том, что в ее генах тоже гуляет эта зараза, пугала до слез.  
Но самым ужасным было даже не это, ведь большую часть времени мама была абсолютно счастлива. Что было действительно страшно, так это наблюдать за отцом. За тем, как он проводит все свободное время у ее постели, как вымаливает у болезни каждую минуту, как от отчаяния поддерживает беседу с пустотой и всматривается в лицо жены, пытаясь вновь увидеть хотя бы слабый отпечаток той женщины, с которой когда-то хотел провести вечность. Пытается, но больше не видит.  
Ее отец умер несчастным человеком, и именно поэтому, сдавшись напору влюбленного Майка, Дэннил решила, что никогда так с ним не поступит, если… Когда. Когда, а не если. Она никогда не подвергнет его жизнь опасности, никогда не заставит пройти через тот же ад, который сломил ее папу, никогда не увидит в его глазах сожаления или жалости вместо любви. В остальном же прощаться с жизнью оказалось на удивление легко. Дэннил уже давно для себя решила, что не повторит судьбу матери. Нет ничего хуже, чем сомневаться в собственном рассудке. Лучше покончить со всем прямо сейчас, чем провести свою жизнь беспомощной, как котенок в клозапиновой эйфории, разглядывая окружающий мир через трехдюймовые решетки.  
Так что, глубоко вдохнув, девушка вытирает слезы и едет домой: у нее еще много дел. Все-таки кончать с собой тоже надо с толком, а не как придется. Несправедливо и очень жестоко получать подобные новости в такой день, и в первую минуту в сознание даже прокрадывается соблазнительная мысль подождать всего двадцать четыре часа, насладиться годовщиной, она заслужила! Они оба заслужили этот последний миг счастья. Но Дэннил знает, что не сможет притворяться, поэтому она осторожно ступает по лепесткам роз, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть под ноги. «Так надо», - твердит она себе, убеждая любимого мужчину в том, что он больше ничего для нее не значит: «Пусть уж лучше ненавидит. У ненависти хотя бы есть крайний срок, а вот оплакивать можно всю жизнь». С этими мыслями девушка запирает за собой двери и выезжает на мост.  
Этот старый бетонный монстр тоже выбран неслучайно. Такая высота, что перехватывает дух, не каждая птица решится подняться сюда. Редкий поток машин и расшатанные ограждения. Мечта самоубийцы. И жизнь еще манит к себе красивыми мечтами, что почти сбылись. Ей было надо так мало для счастья: только Майк и маленькая дочка. И еще рассудок.  
Не сбылось.  
На спидометре двести миль в час. Дэннил уверенно выруливает в бездну и несется прямо к ограждению, крепко сжимая руль вспотевшими ладонями. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, почти проламывая ребра, а перед глазами, словно вспышки света, ослепительные до боли, проносятся воспоминания. Параноидальная шизофрения. Приговор. И вместе со страхом, с сожалением и тоской девушка впервые в жизни чувствует облегчение...  
Говорят, за минуту до смерти перед глазами человека пролетает вся жизнь. Перед ее глазами только Майк.

 

Джеффри Морган – идеальный образчик американской мечты. Его обожают миллионы. И ненавидят всего несколько человек, но ради их любви он обошел бы весь мир вдоль и поперек. У него два Оскара – дань уважения яркому таланту. Вон они, стоят на полке, подпирая книги вместо пресса. Его записная книжка забита номерами двадцатилетних красавиц. И каждая из них пойдет на все ради того, чтобы мелькнуть в его новом фильме. А еще Джефф действительно любит Кэти. Давно. Сильно.  
Он «попросил» продюсеров взять ее в проект, чтобы быть ближе. Возможно, однажды даже заговорить. А вместо этого привел наивную девчонку, как ягненка на закланье, прямиком в объятья Кристиана Кейна. Этот потаскун живет на страницах таблоидов на радость пресыщенной публики. Трахает все, что хоть немного шевелится, пьет так, словно у него в кармане запасная печень, и путешествует по полицейским участкам Нью-Йорка, как по пятизвездочным отелям. А еще ему абсолютно плевать на старое фамильное колечко с настоящим айсбергом вместо драгоценного камня, играющим всеми цветами радуги на безымянном пальчике Кэти. И все же она предпочитает коротать перерывы между съемками именно с этим «героем светских хроник, оставляя Моргану лишь холодные взгляды, полные презрения и злости. Разгорающийся роман двух молодых красивых актеров – тема номер один в местном выпуске сплетен.  
Но Джеффри знает лучше других. Кэти по уши влюблена в своего врача и без сожаления забросит многообещающую карьеру, чтобы стать примерной женой и матерью. Это видно по глазам, по лучикам счастья во взгляде, по широкой искренней улыбке, озаряющей лицо, когда ее пальцы механически поглаживают ободок обручального кольца. А все потому, что она гораздо лучше, гораздо чище его самого, с готовностью пожертвовавшего любимой девушкой в угоду славе. Морган сотни раз пожалел об этом за прошедшие годы, но сделанного не воротить. Его жизнь разрушена окончательно и бесповоротно, выжжена дотла обманчивым блеском Голливуда и собственными амбициями. Он хочет лишь предупредить эту славную девочку, какой страшной трагедией может обернуться одна-единственная сплетня.  
И у него почти получается. Стопка текилы для храбрости, и Джеффри легко перехватывает молодую актрису в баре возле павильона, куда обычно заходит расслабиться вся съемочная группа.  
\- Нам надо поговорить …  
Но разговора не выходит. Совсем. Красивое кукольное личико кривится от презрения. Кэти стряхивает его руку со своего плеча и шипит, как ощетинившаяся кошка, полным отвращения голосом:  
\- Меньше всего на свете мне хочется о чем-то разговаривать с вами, мистер Морган, так что давайте ограничимся сценарием.  
Она конечно же садится рядом с Кейном, ныряя ему под бок и исчезая в порочном полумраке вип-кабинки. Местные сплетники захлебываются слюной от восторга.

 

 

Крис понятия не имеет, какая это по счету стопка, восьмая или пятнадцатая. Он достаточно трезв, чтобы до нее дотянуться, вот что важно. Пусть и не с первого раза, но кто обращает внимание на детали? В конце концов, он может позволить себе напиться: никто не ждет его дома.  
Вот уже две недели никто не ждет его дома.  
И все эти четырнадцать вечеров звезда экрана, любимец женщин и кумир молодежи Кристиан Кейн методично напивается в уединенной кабинке бара, не разбирая вкуса терпкого зелья. Джек, Джим, водка, текила, ром. Не важно: он просто не хочет возвращаться обратно в пустую квартиру. Теперь там живут лишь воспоминания, и они не оставляют Криса в покое ни на минуту. Вальсируют перед глазами, распаляют тело и запускают в сердце когти. Длинные, острые, щедро политые ядом.  
Но даже здесь в шумном баре, где всем в общем-то плевать друг на друга, пока спиртное льется рекой, его мечтам о покое не суждено сбыться. Широко распахнув полупрозрачные шторы, скрывающие кабинку от любопытных глаз, в его убежище врывается Кэти.  
Эта белокурая кукла Барби с длиннющими ресницами обожает охотиться за чужой выпивкой. В первый же съемочный день она увела у него из-под носа кружку дымящегося кофе со сливками. Правда, от кофе там была только кремовая пенка, но оказалось, что Кэти ценит хороший виски. С тех пор она предпочитает охотиться именно за его выпивкой, так что Кейн безропотно отдает на откуп свой… что он там пил-то, кстати? Но на сей раз их отлаженная система дает сбой.  
\- Убери эту дрянь подальше: мне теперь нельзя.  
И по ее счастливому «нельзя» уже можно ставить диагноз.  
\- Черт, поздравляю!  
Будь на месте Кэссиди любая другая, он бы скорее посочувствовал. Для молодой актрисы беременность посреди первого крупного фильма равносильна приговору. В шоу-бизнесе всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать, чаще всего совестью и личной жизнью, но Кэти… Кэти – это Кэти. Крис вообще до сих пор не понимает, что она здесь делает.  
\- Спасибо. Ты первый, кому я сказала, даже Том еще не знает. Цени.  
\- Ценю.  
Для справки: он не дружит с партнершами по фильмам. Во всяком случае, раньше не дружил. Они либо трахались как кролики в перерывах между съемками, либо попросту не замечали друг друга. Но с первого же рукопожатия в той душной комнатушке сценаристов стало ясно, что секса у них с Кэти не будет, причем по взаимному согласию, а игнорировать его, как Моргана, она почему-то не захотела. Так что пришлось дружить. Правда, дружба с Кэссиди имеет несколько… скажем так, побочных эффектов.  
\- И раз уж у меня сегодня такой чудесный день, мне просто необходимо осчастливить кого-то еще.  
\- А этим «кем-то еще» обязательно должен быть я? – Вот! Именно это он и имеет в виду!  
\- Больше никто на ум не идет. Расслабься, считай, что сегодня я буду твоей феей-крестной.  
\- Я что похож на Золушку?  
Будь она мужчиной, а не беременной женщиной!..  
\- Не заставляй меня отвечать на этот вопрос, Кейн, просто позволь наставить тебя на путь истинный.  
\- А чем плох мой путь?  
\- Твой путь ведет к «белке».  
\- Я просто развлекаюсь, детка, - и, отсалютовав подруге стопкой, до краев наполненной янтарным ядом, актер возвращается к своей забаве. Но Кэти не так-то просто «сбить со следа».  
\- Нет, ты в запое. Так бывает, когда разбито сердце.  
Крис хочет, всей душой хочет, но не может рассмеяться над этим самонадеянным заявлением или хотя бы презрительно фыркнуть, спасая остатки гордости. В конце концов, его сердце действительно разбито, и замысловатая конструкция из опрокинутых стопок – всего лишь пустые ампулы из-под обезболивающего.  
\- Я другого не могу понять: не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, если раньше ты был абсолютно счастлив, а теперь сидишь в баре и глушишь… - чтобы не быть голословной, девушка даже принюхивается к стопке, - …Господи, чистый спирт!.. Так вот, тебе надо просто вернуть все на свои места.  
\- Это не так легко.  
\- Да что ж тут трудного? Стив тебя любит, ты очаруешь его заново на раз-два-три.  
И следующую стопку… да что же он пьет-то такое?! Крис проносит мимо рта.  
\- Откуда ты?.. Откуда ты знаешь про нас со Стивом?  
А перед глазами уже вовсю пляшут скандальные фотографии и громкие заголовки таблоидов, от которых кровь стынет в жилах.  
\- Совет на будущее. Если уж вы решили разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь ролевыми играми, да к тому же сделать это днем и в трейлере посреди съемочной площадки, то хотя бы потрудитесь проверить, плотно ли задернуты шторы. Честное слово, я беременная женщина, мне не нужны такие потрясения.  
Черт! Один-единственный раз они решили «приправить» секс чем-то остреньким, и вот что из этого вышло. При мысли о том, _что_ могла увидеть Кэти, кровь приливает к щекам. И не только к щекам, мать твою! Но Крис в любой, даже самой поганой ситуации всегда старается отыскать положительные стороны. Например, признав, что новый помощник интересует его вовсе не как друг, он сказал себе: «Да, я - би, зато теперь у меня вдвое больше возможностей». Правда, возможности его тогда как раз значительно сузились до размеров одного ершистого наваждения, которое до последнего пыталось отстоять свою задницу… то есть, честь, разумеется, но это уже детали. Сейчас из-за проклятущих занавесок у Кейна впервые появилась возможность выговориться и, видит Бог, она ему нужна.  
\- Стив больше не хочет скрываться.  
\- И все? Я то думала, у вас серьезные проблемы!..  
\- У нас серьезные проблемы! Если пресса пронюхает, что я живу с мужиком, моя карьера полетит к чертям!  
\- Позволь спросить, а зачем ты изначально пошел в шоу-бизнес? – но, разумеется, его ответа не требуется, просто у Кэссиди такая забавная манера общаться. - Если мне не изменяет память, в одном интервью ты признался, что основной причиной были деньги.  
Актер лишь утвердительно кивает. Да, он никогда не мечтал о славе, хоть это и оказалось безумно приятно, он никогда не грезил сценой и не играл в любительских спектаклях в школе. Ему было девятнадцать, и кривляться перед камерой было гораздо веселее и прибыльнее, чем корпеть над учебниками в университете.  
\- Так сколько ты сейчас стоишь?  
\- Много, - рычит мужчина, чувствуя, что его загоняют в ловушку.  
\- То есть, ты вполне счастливо сможешь прожить и без своей карьеры?  
Вот ведь!.. Дьявол! Просто какой-то беременный Дьявол!  
\- Да.  
\- А без Стива?  
\- Что?  
\- Без Стива ты прожить сможешь?  
А что, разве по нему не видно?! Только вот…  
\- Не так-то просто послать коту под хвост пятнадцать лет работы.  
\- Согласна, это трудное решение.  
На самом деле для Кэти здесь нет ничего трудного, но, кажется, на весь Голливуд она одна такая. И только потому, что Крис ей действительно нравится, девушка все равно хочет помочь.  
\- Знаешь, давай я расскажу тебе одну историю…  
\- С высоты своего житейского опыта?  
\- Не волнуйся, моего опыта хватит, - заверяет она друга, попутно отбирая у него очередную стопку. Кейн, конечно, куда сговорчивее пьяным, но не отрубившимся от… черт, он что серьезно лакает чистый спирт? Хреново же, однако, парню! – Только предупреждаю, если об этом пронюхает пресса… В общем, я, конечно, не такая брутальная, как ты, но уж точно более злопамятная.  
\- Твой секрет в безопасности, пока мой цел и невредим.  
Извини, детка, дружба дружбой, но в Голливуде каждый за себя.  
\- Искренне надеюсь, что твоя тайна проживет гораздо меньше. Так вот, моя история, она о двух влюбленных. Парне, приехавшем в Лос-Анджелес за деньгами и славой, и девушке, рванувшей вслед за ним. Они были счастливы вместе. Снимали квартиру, гуляли по пляжу, даже хотели пожениться. А потом парню улыбнулась удача. Его пригласили в кассовый проект со звездами первой величины, и вдруг оказалось, что сделать карьеру в Голливуде очень просто, вот только начинается она в спальне его партнерши по фильму.  
\- И что он сделал?  
Это еще один из тех вопросов, на которые можно не отвечать, ведь Крис уже знает, что сделал тот парень. В Голливуде все истории заканчиваются одинаково. Разве он сам не променял любовь на карьеру?  
\- А как ты думаешь? Через два месяца тайных свиданий он бросил беременную невесту и женился на пропуске в мир большого кино.  
Крис далеко не дурак. Как только слово «беременная» слетает с горько изогнутых губ, он тут же начинает отсчитывать двадцать три года и перебирать в памяти всех мало-мальски известных актеров. Но ведь сегодня у них вечер откровений, так к чему гадать?  
\- И что стало с этим парнем?  
\- Да вон он сидит, запивает радость от своей мировой славы шотландским виски.  
И, черт возьми, она кивает в сторону Джеффри, мать его, Моргана!  
Память Криса тут же вытаскивает на свет божий шесть месяцев съемок. Косые взгляды, полные злости, отчетливо различимый скрежет зубов, когда они уединялись в трейлере, ледяной тон вне съемочной площадки и даже откровенное хамство на ней. Все то, что он принимал за ревность отвергнутого любовника, на самом деле оказалось обычным отцовским беспокойством.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Джеффри Морган – твой…  
\- Не оскорбляй меня. Я рассказала тебе все это лишь для того, чтобы ты понял, а на примере всегда усваивается лучше. Джеффри добился всего, о чем так страстно мечтал: денег, славы, карьеры, но сейчас он готов все это променять на одно мое прощение. Только он никогда его не получит: есть вещи, которые не прощают. И зачастую именно о них потом сожалеешь больше всего.  
Да, на примере, действительно, усваивается лучше. Прошло всего две недели, не месяц, не год, и, наверно, у Криса еще есть выбор. Он может сохранить свою карьеру, пожертвовав любовью, как когда-то Джеффри. А лет через десять, когда он завоет от одиночества и приползет обратно, Стив в лучшем случае будет ненавидеть его так же сильно, как Кэти своего отца.  
\- Я просто прошу тебя отставить эту бутылку в сторону и хорошенько подумать, так ли ты хочешь через десять лет стать вторым Джеффри Морганом.  
И сбросив на друга, словно атомную бомбу, это в прямом смысле слова сенсационное признание, Кэти тихо выскальзывает из бара.  
А Крис остается сидеть на месте, вертя в руках полную стопку и рассматривая сквозь призму терпкого забвения свое возможное будущее – пьяную легенду кино, одинокого сломленного мужчину, которому приходится давить на боссов Голливуда, чтобы увидеться с собственной дочерью.

 

 

\- Кто вы такая? – спрашивает женщина, оглядывая комнату потухшим взглядом, затуманенным гремучей смесью из лекарств.  
\- Меня зовут Кэти.  
\- Красивое имя, мою дочку зовут Кэти.  
\- Я знаю, мама.  
В такие минуты Тому всегда хочется подойти и вмешаться. Что-то сказать или сделать. Хотя бы просто стереть слезы, льющиеся из глаз невесты. Но вместо этого он заканчивает обход, возвращается в свой кабинет и ждет, пока девушка придет к нему сама. Они договорились так еще на заре своих отношений на грани фола, когда между врачом и дочерью пациентки только возникло взаимное притяжение. И, разумеется, едва переступив порог, Кэти первым делом замечает пепельницу, полную выкуренных до фильтра сигаретных окурков.  
Ни одной затяжки за полтора года. Наверно, Уэллинг все же пока не достиг той степени профессионализма, когда, глядя на пациента, видишь только болезнь.  
Хорошо, что у него есть Кэти. Они помогают друг другу выбраться на свет, когда вокруг сгущаются сумерки, и Том прекрасно знает, какая это редкость, особенно в их беспечном возрасте. Именно поэтому, несмотря на протесты состоятельной семьи, мечтавшей об очередном династическом браке, он взял бабушкино кольцо и попросил молоденькую актрису разделить с ним жизнь.  
Вот и сейчас Кэти, как всегда, тонко чувствует своего мужчину. Она тихо подходит сзади, прижимается к широкой спинке кожаного кресла и нежно скользит ладонями по напряженным плечам жениха, любовно целуя короткие волосы на его затылке.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Помнишь одну из моих бывших пациенток, Керолайн Харрис? Ее дочь сегодня погибла, разбилась на машине.  
\- Мне жаль.  
И Кэти действительно жаль, ей нравилась Дэнни. Они познакомились около года назад на крыльце этой самой больницы, пытаясь притупить непроходящую боль никотином. Кто бы мог подумать, что порченые гены сближают? Но после смерти миссис Харрис Дэннил решила притвориться, будто этой части ее жизни просто не было. Как в детстве: зажмурить глаза, прикрыть уши и яростно твердить до хрипа в горле: «Это просто сон».  
\- Утром я диагностировал ей параноидальную шизофрению в ранней стадии.  
\- Ты думаешь, она могла?..  
А Том не может остановить поток воспоминаний. Гребаный доктор, пародия на психиатра! Он же все видел: и решительно поджатые губы, и упрямо вздернутый подбородок. И столько страха в глазах, что сердце может остановиться в любую минуту. Он должен был стараться сильнее, должен был объяснить, что это всего лишь болезнь, а не приговор, что она сможет жить полноценной жизнью… Но правда в том, что Дэннил сама приговорила себя еще в детстве.  
\- Мать годами сходила с ума у нее на глазах, серьезно ранила отца и оказалась заперта в этих стенах до самой смерти. Да, я думаю, она могла, - и в сознании тут же вспыхивает другая, пугающая в своей очевидности мысль. – А как бы ты поступила на ее месте? Если бы у тебя обнаружили болезнь твоей матери, ты смогла бы?  
И сердце на бегу отсчитывает яростные удары до ответа. Есть много болезней пострашнее шизофрении. Альцгеймер – это тоже очень-очень страшно.  
\- Уже нет.  
Уже? Уже?!  
Кэти седлает его, словно наездница, упираясь острыми коленками в спинку кресла, и, улыбаясь, кладет руки Тома себе на живот.  
\- У нас будет ребенок.  
И тьма отступает. Они помогают друг другу выбраться на свет, когда вокруг сгущаются сумерки.

 

 

Сумка от Louis Vuitton – тысяча двести долларов. Босоножки от Jimmy Choo, произведение искусства на трехдюймовой шпильке – восемь сотен. Тонкий весенний аромат от Donna Karan – полтораста. Часы от Cartier – десять с половиной штук. Юная блондинка, разглядывающая себя придирчивым взглядом в зеркальце пудреницы, - Джекпот.  
В последнее время Алона воспринимает окружающий мир исключительно в денежном эквиваленте, и всего одна маленькая бумажка (выписка из банка) подтверждает ее точку зрения лучше тысячи слов: все в этом мире покупается и продается. Даже то, у чего номинально нет цены. Даже люди.  
Узнав о том, что ее продали и выкупили, как животное, Алона не стала биться в истерике, не утонула в слезах. Она просто забралась в душ прямо в одежде и попыталась смыть с себя толстый слой грязи, которым легли на сердце слова отца, а потом начала собираться в поездку. В конце концов, все, что держало девушку в Нью-Йорке, это Йен. Ей казалось, что между ними любовь, настоящее сильное чувство. Наверно всегда легче верить в то, чего страстно желаешь.  
Алона мечтала о красавчике-шофере с тех самых пор, как однажды взглянула в зеркало заднего вида и утонула в синеве насмешливых глаз. Глаза прожженного циника. Смешно и стыдно сейчас вспоминать, как очевидна была ее детская влюбленность вплоть до исписанных инициалами А.С. страниц дневника, как неуклюжи были попытки флирта... и как наивна вера в то, что это навсегда. Йен узурпировал ее реальность и грезы, заслонил собой целый мир, стал первой любовью и единственным мужчиной, которого невинная девушка впустила в священный храм – в свое тело. И когда они занимались любовью, медленно, нежно, под гулкий стук сердец, изучая и привыкая друг к другу, Алоне действительно казалось, что он скорее оторвет себе руку, чем причинит ей боль. Неприрученный зверь ел с ее ладони.  
Но преданность принца Очарование измерялась не чувствами и не поступками, а количеством нулей. Все правильно: современные иуды больше не продаются за тридцать серебряников, но даже при таком раскладе Йен сильно продешевил. Через два года влюбленная наследница получила бы доступ к своему трастовому фонду, она перевела бы в наличность бабушкину коллекцию драгоценностей, отдала бы Сомерхолдеру все до последнего цента, лишь бы только он остался рядом. Видимо, еще два года с ней того не стоят.  
Турбины ревут, и по салону уже бегают шустрые стюардессы в голубеньких платьицах, сверкая приклеенными улыбками, словно новым аксессуаром к сексуальной униформе. А на соседнее кресло падает дорожная сумка.  
\- Простите, но, кажется, вы заняли мое место.  
И сердце тут же пускается галопом. Алона поднимает глаза, только чтобы удостовериться. Каждая нотка этого хриплого обманчиво-нежного голоса давно въелась ей под кожу и теперь перекатывается по венам возбуждающей волной мурашек, отравляя кровь, словно наркотик.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Мне казалось, мы летим в Лондонскую академию изящных искусств, чтобы делать из тебя настоящую балерину, - как ни в чем ни бывало отвечает Сомерхолдер, устраиваясь рядом. Расслабленная поза (полный дзен), в глазах искорки смеха, на губах сияет озорная улыбка, одна из тех, от которых у всех приличных барышень тут же начинают бесконтрольно дрожать колени. Он выглядит… счастливым.  
\- Но ты же!.. Ты же взял деньги! Ты взял эти чертовы деньги, будто на мне висел ценник!..  
\- Тсс, угомонись, я обещал твоему отцу, что он больше никогда меня не увидит, так что давай не будем привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.  
\- О, я знаю, что ты ему обещал!..  
Все меняется в мгновение ока, от былого веселья не остается и следа. Ладони Йена лежат на ее щеках, и мягкие подушечки больших пальцев поглаживают нежную кожу за ушами, пытаясь успокоить тонущее в адреналине сердце.  
\- Он бы не отступился, принцесса, поверь мне, я знаю таких людей. Получив отказ, он бы просто начал искать другой способ, и через пару дней полиция нашла бы в моей квартире… ну, скажем, достаточно кокаина, чтобы обеспечить меня федеральным жильем лет на двадцать. Мне просто нужно было усыпить его бдительность.  
И она, глупая, верит. Верит всем своим влюбленным сердечком, медленно оттаивающим ото льда, не словам и не логике, а просто потому, что он снова назвал ее принцессой.  
\- Значит, ты не бросишь меня?  
Самолет взмывает ввысь,оставляя на земле все суетные заботы, и Йен крепко сжимает руку Алоны в своей ладони, помня, что она боится летать. Он вообще помнит кучу разных мелочей и, кажется, влюблен во всех них вместе взятых и в каждую по отдельности.  
\- Для этого тебе придется сначала убить меня, принцесса.

 

 

\- Тронешь его, и я запущу в тебя скалкой.  
Стив тут же отскакивает от миски с тестом на безопасное расстояние. После двенадцати лет дружбы он точно знает, что эта безумная повариха никогда не шутит с едой. Она выполнит свою угрозу без тени сомнения или жалости к несчастному приятелю. А Ло точно знает, что он несчастен, иначе Карлсон не сидел бы сейчас на кухне баснословно дорогого ресторана, ожидая ужина от одного из лучших поваров Европы.  
Они в шутку называли друг друга «Центром психологической помощи геям с разбитыми сердцами», и учитывая то, как часто оба ошибались, помощь никогда не была лишней. Вот только на сей раз Лорен может лишь догадываться, но не знать наверняка.  
\- Между прочим, это нечестно, - тем временем рассуждает девушка, размахивая ножом для мяса. – Я рассказываю тебе обо всех своих любовных неудачах, даже о самых унизительных вроде Женевьев. Мне казалось, у нас здесь политика абсолютной честности.  
Но Стив не может рисковать карьерой Кристиана. Он не собирается мстить нерешительному любовнику и, проработав на публичных людей почти восемь лет, до сих пор удивляется тому, что может сотворить одно неверное слово, брошенное в запале ярости не тому человеку. Так что полное молчание кажется единственно правильным решением. Это не должно быть особенно сложно. В конце концов, умудрился же он почти два года скрывать от посторонних глаз свой роман с одним из самых завидных женихов Голливуда.  
Все началось практически с первых же дней. Наверно, даже грудной ребенок не смог бы неверно истолковать красноречивые взгляды, которые актер бросал на своего нового помощника, но Стив до последнего упорно делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Может, он просто готовился к очередной роли? Все-таки весь Голливуд знал Кристиана Кейна, как распоследнего бабника, и если его и ловили в публичных местах за непристойным поведением, то уж явно не с мужчинами. Но все сомнения отпали сами собой однажды вечером недели через две, когда, обсудив текущие планы, вместо того чтобы отпустить парня домой, Крис буквально впечатал его во входную дверь и набросился на него с поцелуями. Казалось, на Стива обрушилась стихия, пятибалльный ураган или штормовая волна цунами. Кейн словно пытался за раз утолить голод, терзавший его долгие годы. Он тискал, щупал, гладил и даже кусал парня везде, куда только мог дотянуться. Он в прямом смысле слова оттрахал его рот языком и при этом рычал от удовольствия, как самый настоящий зверь.  
Конечно, в тот вечер они не зашли дальше поцелуев. Для первого раза Крису и так было достаточно впечатлений. Но на следующее утро к удивлению помощника он не пытался сделать вид, что подхватил острый вирус амнезии, а, выждав для приличия до обеда, без стеснений предложил продолжить с того места, где они вчера остановились.  
\- Я мастурбировал на тебя с самого первого дня, - доверительно сообщил Кейн офигевшему… опешившему-опешившему Стиву, расстегивая ремень на его джинсах. – Ей Богу, ты меня превратил в какого-то семнадцатилетнего девственника.  
И к его огромному стыду они продолжили. Конечно, это не были отношения в полном смысле слова. Герой зрелищных боевиков трясся за свою драгоценную карьеру и заигрывал с каждой грудью третьего размера, но на том этапе Стива это абсолютно устраивало. Хороший трах на дорогих простынях и ровным счетом никаких обязательств. Влюбился он уже позже, примерно в начале второго года, когда Кейн закатил знатную сцену ревности, застав любовника с другим парнем, и исчез на две недели. Вот в тот день все и стало серьезно. Пока Крис - как выяснилось позже из весьма красноречивых фотографий - в пьяном угаре отрывался, по старой памяти пристраивая на коленях стриптизерш, Стив почти сроднился с сотовым, обрывая его телефоны и заодно пытаясь понять, за что так нестерпимо хочет извиниться, если они даже не заикались о верности? Видно, в конце концов, Кейн тоже об этом вспомнил, потому что, вернувшись домой, он первым делом установил новые правила поведения, и с тех пор они оба были до безобразия моногамны.  
Стив честно пытался довольствоваться этим, в глубине души прекрасно зная, что так не может длиться вечно. Он не привык от кого-то скрываться. Он никогда не стыдился своей ориентации. Он даже не вышел, вылетел из шкафа в день восемнадцатилетия, благополучно свалив от набожных родителей. Но теперь дело было уже не в нем, не только в нем.  
Умом Стив понимал, что иначе нельзя. Кейну есть, что терять: какой бы либеральной не стала эта страна на словах за последние годы, голливудские боссы ни за что не доверят гею спасать мир даже в кино. Как не печально, но открытый каминг-аут все еще равносилен официальному письму продюсерам. «Дорогие большие шишки, а увольте-ка меня из кино-индустрии, а-то охота потрахаться по-человечески. С любовью, Крис».  
Только ум – это не сердце, а сердцу, как известно, не прикажешь. Сердцу хочется, чтобы рядом был человек, который не отскакивает на два метра от каждого шороха и не увивается за любой особью, смутно напоминающей женскую, чтобы его – не дай Бог! – не заподозрили в чем-то _таком_. Которого можно, с конце концов, просто привести на ужин к Ло или поцеловать на улице, если приспичит. И чем дольше он жил с Крисом, тем яснее понимал, что у них этого никогда не будет. Так что расставание не было угрозой или каким-то ультиматумом, Стив просто… устал. Устал вечно скрываться и плотно задергивать шторы в спальне. Устал улыбаться, разглядывая фотографии любимого в обнимку с на все готовыми старлетками. Устал убеждать себя в том, что однажды Кейну хватит смелости наплевать на всю эту мишуру и жить так, как велит сердце, никого не стесняясь. И хотя он по-прежнему безумно любил этого человека, но притворяться дальше просто не было сил.  
\- Эй, сделай погромче, я обожаю этого парня! – разлетелся по кухне восторженный девичий визг.  
Ирония судьбы: стоило ломать себя и расставаться с Крисом, чтобы, подняв глаза на экран пристроенного на подвесной полке телевизора, вновь с ним столкнуться. Кейн стоит в фойе какого-то отеля и нервно улыбается десяткам объективов. Наверно, актер не сможет выглядеть более взволнованным, даже если с него градом польется пот, который, кстати, все же выступает на висках маленькими блестящими каплями.  
\- Спасибо всем за то, что собрались здесь сегодня. Я понимаю, что в такую погоду не хочется лишний раз высовываться из дома, но обещаю кое-что интересное взамен. Обычно все мое общение с прессой контролируется агентом, но не думаю, что он одобрит нынешнее заявление, так что сегодня я сам по себе.  
«Это может значить все, что угодно, и нечего обольщаться заранее», - твердит внутренний голос. «Он может объявить, что примет участие в заведомо невыгодном проекте или поддержит деньгами какой-нибудь неугодный этой корыстной скотине-агенту благотворительный фонд». Только сердце все равно исправно выполняет в груди кульбит за кульбитом, оглушая шумом крови.  
\- Вчера вечером один друг спросил меня, чего я хочу от жизни: продолжить карьеру или быть с тем, кого люблю. Так получилось, что между собой эти вещи несовместимы. Голливуд очень много дал мне: финансовую стабильность, интересные знакомства и признание поклонников…  
Кристиан замолкает всего на мгновение, собираясь с духом для возможно главного признания в своей жизни, и сердце Стива замирает в груди. Он и не думал, что у него еще осталось в запасе столько надежды.  
\- …но счастливым я себя почувствовал, лишь когда встретил своего бывшего помощника Стивена Карлсона. И это то, что я хочу сказать уже давно: я гей, и я влюблен.  
Репортеры буквально сходят с ума, они явно не рассчитывали на такое вознаграждение за вылазку из дома в дождливый субботний вечер. Вопросы сыплются на актера один за другим возбужденными криками, фотокамеры ослепляют вспышками, а на кухне в ресторане на Манхеттене в Стива все-таки летит скалка.  
\- Сукин ты сын!.  
\- Ло, опусти тарелку…  
\- Значит, я рассказала тебе о невесте, которая использовала меня вместо стриптизерши, выскакивающей из торта, а ты молчал об _ЭТОМ_?!  
\- Лорен, это был не только мой секрет, и я не мог… Не трогай бокалы!..  
\- Вон с моей кухни!  
\- Да я, собственно, как раз собрался… Поставь графин на место!  
Стив выскакивает в зал, едва успевая захлопнуть дверь перед летящим следом приличным таким куском хрусталя. Он опускает голову, извиняясь за шум перед посетителями. Все-таки приличное место, вышколенные официанты, а тут такое! Но губы сами собой расползаются в счастливой улыбке. Кажется, все его мечты только что сбылись. Никаких отговорок, никакой лжи, Кристиан Кейн в подарочной упаковке с красным бантом на… - найдут они, куда привесить бант - только что вышедший из шкафа и не трахавшийся уже две недели. Похоже, подарки на Рождество начали раздавать посреди лета.  
Настроение Стива поднимается ну просто до заоблачных высот, когда в дверях ресторана он сталкивается с промокшей насквозь брюнеткой в подвенечном платье.  
\- Вам туда, - сообщает Карлсон через пару секунд созерцания всей этой красоты, кивая в направлении кухни и давясь рвущимся на волю смехом.  
Пискнув смущенное: «Спасибо», девушка тут же подхватывает пышный подол и бежит к заветной двери через весь зал, собирая на себе удивленные взгляды посетителей. А Стив шагает на улицу, прямо под дождь, сливающий стеной. Он возвращается домой.  
Черт, а жизнь-то все-таки прекрасна!

 

 

Влюбиться за день до собственной свадьбы - это… Страшно. Захватывающе. Сумасбродно. И совершенно не похоже на Женевьев, потому что она всегда была примерной дочерью. Встречалась только с теми парнями, которых одобрял папа, носила только те платья, которые покупала мама, получала только высшие баллы и никогда не огорчала родителей. Конечно, она не пошла по отцовским стопам и не возглавила семейный бизнес, как он надеялся, но после двух персональных выставок, расхваленных критиками, можно смело сказать, что девушка сделала вполне удачную карьеру, пусть и не на том поприще, которое ей прочили с детства. И, как любая примерная дочь, она без раздумий отдала руку тому, за кого замолвил слово отец. А все потому, что за двадцать семь лет жизни Женевьев, даже капельку, никогда никого не любила.  
А Лорен, она такая… Красивая. Да, в первую очередь очень красивая. А еще умная, открытая, раскованная, смешная, откровенная, немного нахальная и, чего уж греха таить, безумно сексуальная. То, что эта девушка вытворяла с ее телом прошлой ночью, что заставляла чувствовать… Таких слов просто не существует. Нельзя описать то, что мечется по венам вместо крови, обжигая, но не причиняя боли. Что занимается внизу живота тугим узлом, ударяя по всем нервным центрам сразу, и вырывается на волю с оглушительными криками, выгибая тебя дугой над кроватью, лишая контроля над собственным телом. Что подрагивает перед глазами разноцветными искрами и оседает на коже неспешными мягкими поцелуями. Нельзя описать то, для чего слишком груб любой язык.  
И вот сейчас, разглаживая перед зеркалом невидимые складки на ослепительно-белом платье, примерная дочь наконец-то понимает, что сама себя загоняет в тупик. Она скажет «да», и пути назад уже не будет. Лорен останется одним из немногих ярких воспоминаний в тусклой до отвращения правильной жизни. И каждое утро до конца своих дней Женевьев будет просыпаться с мыслями о ней.  
Одной лишь перспективы такого «веселого» будущего хватает для полноценного бунта.  
\- Мама, а что если я влюблена?  
Миссис Кортезе поправляет розу в волосах невесты, одергивает корсет и только потом улыбается отражению дочери в зеркале.  
\- Так и должно быть, солнышко, это же твоя свадьба.  
\- Нет, не в Джареда.  
О Боже, разумеется, не в Джареда! Они знакомы с первого класса, полшколы просидели за одной партой, и Падалеки вызывает у нее примерно столько же любовного трепета сколько… Да вот хоть этот пуфик! Хотя нет, пуфик такой красивый и элегантный, с витыми посеребренными ножками.  
\- Но… Но почему ты ничего не сказала?  
\- Мы встретились совсем недавно.  
С этим признанием миссис Кортезе облегченно выдыхает. Череда писем с извинениями и счета за сорванную свадьбу, уже мелькающие перед ее глазами, начинают отходить на задний план, превращаясь в размытое пятно, в смутную возможность.  
\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что это серьезно? Может, это всего лишь увлечение, может, этот мужчина просто играет с тобой? Может, ваша страсть, отгорев, превратится в угли?..  
\- Я просто знаю, мама, и кроме того это… это женщина, - едва слыша собственный голос из-за ухающего где-то под горлом сердца, зажмурив глаза, шепчет девушка самую важную часть.  
\- О…  
И миссис Кортезе медленно оседает на пуфик, прикрывая ладонью неприлично широко открытый рот. Несмотря на в общем-то зрелый возраст дочери, она всегда полагала, что однажды им придется поговорить о пестиках и тычинках. Но ей никогда и в голову не приходило, что это может быть разговор о тычинках и тычинках.  
\- Мама, я тебя разочаровала?  
\- Что? Нет! Конечно, нет, солнышко, дай мне только… собраться с мыслями.  
Наверно, даже останься Женевьев после университета сидеть у родителей на шее, удобно свесив ноги, она бы никогда не смогла их разочаровать. В отличие от Джареда его невесте несравнимо больше повезло с семьей. Они никогда не пытались сломить свою дочь в отместку за непослушание, превратив прочный внутренний стержень в податливую глину и вылепив из нее нечто совершенно новое, скроенное по собственному образу и подобию. При любом жизненном выборе они всегда желали для нее лишь одного, по их мнению самого ценного – счастья.  
\- Хорошо, значит, мы отменяем свадьбу, так?  
Девушка лишь счастливо кивает, закусив губу из страха оглушить всю церковь радостными криками.  
\- Тогда иди и объясни все Джареду, он заслужил откровенность, а я позабочусь о гостях.  
Наверно, надо было переодеться, избавиться от этого дурацкого цветочного ансамбля в волосах и смыть яркий макияж. Хотя бы стереть с лица неподобающе счастливую улыбку. Но Женевьев не желает больше терять ни минуты. Она бежит в комнату жениха как есть, на трехдюймовых шпильках, в тугом корсете и облаке тюля, сбавляя скорость лишь перед самой дверью.  
\- Прости, Мег, я, правда, пытался помочь, но просто не могу, - голос Джареда полон печали и усталости, словно у человека, потерпевшего сокрушительное поражение.  
\- Да я бы карандаш в руки не смогла взять, зная, что ты пошел ради меня на такое! – а вот голос его сестры разве что не искрится облегчением. – Джей, все в порядке, правда, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Девушка тактично прочищает горло, не желая подслушивать чужие откровения. Все-таки она росла в приличной семье.  
\- Жен?! Что ты здесь делаешь, да еще и в свадебном наряде, это же плохая…  
Падалеки грустно усмехается, так и не закончив предложения. Действительно, невеста, покрасовавшаяся перед женихом в подвенечном платье? Пожалуй, с учетом всего произошедшего в последние дни, это самая лучшая примета, на которую могут рассчитывать будущие молодожены.  
\- Мег, ты не оставишь нас с братом наедине, нам надо поговорить?  
\- Я на это надеюсь, - шепчет девушка себе под нос и плотно закрывает за собой дверь, намереваясь стоять на пороге насмерть, преграждая путь всем негаданным посетителям. Она тоже пытается защищать старшего брата, как умеет.  
\- Жен…  
\- Джаред…  
«Черт, а это труднее, чем кажется на первый взгляд!», - с досадой думают оба.  
\- Ты первая.  
\- Хорошо, - только ничего хорошего в этом нет. В груди разрастается холодок страха, и пальцы впиваются в нежную ткань платья до побелевших костяшек. - Джаред… Джей, мы давно знакомы и вроде бы неплохо ладим, но я хочу спросить: даже в самых смелых мечтах ты можешь представить нас в одной постели? Или в счастливом браке лет через десять с детьми и собакой?  
\- Нет, - честно отвечает парень, и ледяную глыбу в груди Женевьев топит обживающей волной облегчения.  
\- Вот и хорошо, потому что я за тебя не выйду. Но ты ведь ни капли не огорчен этой новостью, правда?  
Огорчен? Да вы только взгляните на эту улыбку во все тридцать два! Где здесь хоть намек на огорчение? Ну где? Так что Женевьев протягивает уже бывшему жениху кольцо и целует на прощание. В щеку. Им теперь обоим только в щеку и целоваться с противоположным полом.  
\- Будь счастлив, Джей.  
\- И ты тоже.  
\- Я постараюсь, - обещает девушка перед тем, как выбежать на встречу своему будущему.  
Поймать такси прямо со ступеней церкви посреди, наверно, второго Великого потопа до смешного просто. Водитель спокойно спрашивает адрес и тихо-мирно везет пассажирку, не оборачиваясь лишний раз на заднее сидение. Наверняка, в его практике она не первая невеста, одумавшаяся у самого алтаря. За окном, словно выжимая грозовые облака досуха, льет дождь, но Женевьев видит перед собой кристально-чистое небо и яркое солнце. Только вот двадцать минут до ресторана растягиваются на пару вечностей, и ногти неосознанно выбивают на обивке салона какую-то засевшую в памяти мелодию. А еще сердце заходится в груди от нетерпения.  
Лорен может послать ее куда подальше. Может не пожелать превращать мимолетную интрижку во что-то серьезное. Может просто не чувствовать этого пожара на сердце. В сущности Женевьев отменила свадьбу ради мечты, а мечта – это даже не возможность, но она все равно хочет попытать счастье. К тому же, прежде чем девушка успевает по-настоящему испугаться отказа, она в буквальном смысле слова врезается в высокого блондина и вместо какой-нибудь грубости или упрека слышит чуть насмешливое: «Вам туда». Наверно, это знак свыше. Женевьев верит в подсказки судьбы.  
«Там» царит полная разруха. Словно по кухне пронесся ураган или еще какое стихийное бедствие. На стене шикарнейшее пятно от спагетти, лежащих рядышком на полу в живописном узоре. Под дверью винная лужица, в которой утоплены переливающиеся осколки графина, неподалеку мозаика из бокалов. А в центре этого поля кулинарного боя стоит молодая повариха, решительно сжимая в руке новый метательный снаряд – поварешку. Кажется, девушка сейчас готова свернуть горы и еще чью-то шею, но при виде промокшей до ниточки гостьи ее боевой запал мгновенно затухает. Даже поварешка падает на пол рядышком с мирно лежащей скалкой.  
\- Я отменила свадьбу, - зачем-то сообщает Женевьев, хотя это вроде бы и так понятно. Грязное подвенечное платье, поникший цветок в волосах, растрепанная прическа и черные разводы под глазами. Хороша!  
И Лорен пробирает смех. Ну просто от абсурдности ситуации.  
\- Извини, просто день сегодня такой.  
\- Какой – такой?  
\- Замечательный, - уверяет девушка, делая шаг навстречу прямо по хрустальному ковру, устилающему пол. - Замечательный сегодня день, - выдыхает она в закушенные губы.

Есть такие дни, от которых заведомо глупо ждать чего-то хорошего. С рассветом от Дженсена уходит любимый человек, утром затапливает кухню. Днем он перекрашивает всю свою одежду вплоть до носков и нижнего белья в нежно-розовый цвет, забыв заглянуть на дно стиральной машины в прачечной, а вечером, решив развеяться, вопреки предупреждению синоптиков оставляет дома зонт и попадает под настоящий ливень. Словно Вселенная нашептывает по секрету, что сегодня вообще не стоило выбираться из постели.  
В маленьком почти семейном кафе их, вот таких же идиотов, на свой страх и риск высунувшихся на улицу без зонта и спасательной шлюпки, набивается несколько десятков. Кто-то вызывает такси, чтобы добраться до соседнего дома, кто-то ждет, пока небеса перестанут рыдать. Самые закаленные бегут домой, как только в стене из дождя начинают проявляться смутные очертания города. А Дженсен сидит за столиком, потягивая дрянной кофе до самого закрытия: ему совсем не хочется возвращаться домой, где даже стены пропитаны запахом любовника. Парень за столиком напротив почти час стреляет в него глазами – ведь не устает же, артиллерист хренов! - и идея забыться в чужом теле хотя бы на час не так уж плоха. Но в последний момент Эклз успокаивает рвущееся на волю либидо и вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, делает очередной глоток остывшей жижи из чашки. Его останавливает глупая мысль о том, что сперва надо сменить простыни. А лучше совсем выбросить.  
Наверно, даже больше постельного белья мешает то, что Дженсен и спустя три года во всех подробностях помнит день первой встречи с Падалеки. Как тот выскочил прямо на него из-за угла с раскрасневшимися щеками и рассыпал по асфальту половину своей курсовой. Банально до жути, хоть мелодраму снимай! И все же они потом на пару полчаса играли в догонялки с осенним ветром, подхватившим несчастные страницы. Помнит, как этот недолюбленный волчонок поначалу пытался привязать его к себе дорогими подарками, словно расплачиваясь за любовь, будто ее можно купить за деньги!.. И самое печальное, что он, кажется, покупал, и не раз, только какую-нибудь дешевую подделку. Как заявился на порог однажды вечером с дорожной сумкой на плече и, сгорая от смущения, попросился на постой, потому что этот сукин сын, от незнания гордо именующий себя Отцом, выгнал его из дома. «Всего на пару дней, честное слово, пока я не найду себе другое место». Они встречались уже чуть больше полугода, они трахались без презервативов, но Падалеки даже в голову не приходило, что Дженсен захочет остаться с ним теперь, когда золотые кредитки превратились в обычный кусок пластика. Той ночью, разложив вещи Джареда на полках, они занимались любовью несколько часов подряд, и Эклз, не отдавая себе отчета, пытался утопить партнера в нежности, успокоить все его страхи и ласками выразить то, что не смог объяснить словами…  
Еще он помнит, даже лучше всех самых счастливых моментов вместе взятых, как Джаред, распиная взглядом кафель на полу, срывающимся голосом объяснял, почему собирается похерить все хорошее, что между ними было, и жениться на Женевьев. И какой-то до безумия рациональной частью сознания Дженсен его даже понимал: он сам – старший брат и перегрызет горло любому, кто тронет хоть волосок на голове Макензи, но эта покорная жертвенность – уже перебор. Только легче было сдвинуть горы, чем переубедить Падалеки. Тот не кричал и не спорил, внимательно слушал все доводы любовника, собирая свои вещи все в ту же дорожную сумку.  
За три года у Эклза накопилось слишком много воспоминаний, и теперь придется как-то учиться делить с ними дом, да и целую жизнь, потому что они никуда не уйдут. Они не в пример сбежавшему любовнику куда вернее.  
Но когда владелец кафе уже совершенно нетактично заходится кашлем заправского курильщика с тридцатилетним стажем, привлекая внимание засидевшегося посетителя, и с грехом пополам все же выпроваживает парня домой, у того на пороге обнаруживается подарок… Нет, не Джаред. Всё младшее поколение Падалеки, промокшее до нитки и верхом на чемоданах. Интересно, долго они здесь сидят? Свадьба должна была закончиться часов пять назад, но ключ Джареда так и лежит в вазе для мелочи, а мобильник Эклза уже пару дней надежно схоронен предположительно где-то в районе спальни. Так что, наверно, долго.  
Парень тут же вскакивает на ноги, но замирает на месте, словно чувствуя, как гулко бьется сердце любовника. Он будто ждет… чего? Что Дженсен бросится ему в объятья, как героиня дешевого любовного романа?!  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
\- Меня невеста бросила, - гордо сообщает Падалеки, шмыгая носом. – А еще я забрал Мег от отца, так что… В общем, мы теперь идем в комплекте.  
Наверно, по закону жанра Эклз сейчас должен злиться. У него целый месяц сердце заходилось при мысли о том, что придется отпустить любимого человека. Он, между прочим, ночей не спал, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать, переживал! И по-хорошему следовало бы помучить этого благородного придурка по крайней мере пару недель для приличия. Но вместо этого уголки губ предательски ползут вверх, наплевав на уязвленную гордость. Вдобавок, трагизм ситуации здорово сбивает Меган, которая слишком устала, и слишком замерзла, и вообще не хочет наблюдать, как ее брат выставляет себя еще большим идиотом, чем он есть на самом деле.  
\- Господи, ну кто так в любви признается?! Может, все-таки скажешь, что и сам собирался отменить эту свадьбу, пока Дженсен не решил, будто тебе просто негде переночевать? Кстати, привет, я Меган, давно хотела с тобой познакомиться.  
\- Взаимно…  
Бывают дни, от которых заведомо глупо ждать чего-то хорошего. Но люди – удивительные создания! – все равно ждут.


End file.
